


Sin esfuerzo, de la luna del agua, me fui a la del cielo

by lightblacks (darkwlightb)



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Bittersweet Ending, Drowning, Hurt/Comfort, IN DETAIL, M/M, Mythical Beings & Creatures, Transitional Death, Water Spirit, good ending, mermaids/mermen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-24
Updated: 2019-03-24
Packaged: 2019-11-28 03:06:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18202664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darkwlightb/pseuds/lightblacks
Summary: hewouldkill...hewillkill if hehasto...but...above everything...Mingyu would die....just....to get itback.





	Sin esfuerzo, de la luna del agua, me fui a la del cielo

**Author's Note:**

  * For [angel on twt](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=angel+on+twt).



> -Title translation: Effortlessly, from the moon in the water, I went to the one in the sky  
> -Warning: Reminder to read all the tags and warnings before you continue, as you are responsible for the material you choose to consume.
> 
> -Title from Federico García Lorca's poem, ["Nocturnos de la ventana" / "Night of the Window"](http://thehyperkarma.blogspot.com/2011/03/night-of-window-nocturnos-de-la-ventana.html).
> 
>  
> 
> i suggest reading it slowly, also [a song](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Xmx5eIvGck8) if you'd like one to go with it
> 
>  
> 
> water predictability made in pisces

 

he _would_ kill...

he _will_ kill if he _has_ to...

but...

above everything

... _Mingyu would die._

_...just._

...to get it _back._

 

 

 

 

 

The glimmering reflection of the moonlight ray.

It hits the dangling silver metal.

...There’s a **glow**.

 

 

And that’s _his—_

 

 

Lump in throat. No swallowing. No breathing. _Stuck—_

 

 

And that’s _his_ life.

 

 

Burning.

Because it itches his _eyes._

Burning.

Because it boils his _blood._

_Burning._

Because _nothing_ else _matters._

 

 

_No._

 

 

His nostrils flare. His jaw aches from gritting his teeth. His throat hurts when the menacingly distraught tone of his explosively caged voice rips apart that lump on its way out.  “...Giv’—It— _Back._ ” The powerlessness nailing his naked soles to the dirt with gravel digging in his skin as much as the rage-fueled power navigating the spit slipping through the barely there spaces between his teeth where the hidden promise of violence in his words guides it past his mouth.

A mocking sneer, the jeering sound of a fleer.

 

 

_No._

 

 

 

Seething white. Fierce, blinding _wrath_ steers his steps forward—

 

 

_N—_

 

 

The silver chain slides down cocky fingers with speed until they close around the last of its links, hanging by the fist of the shithead that stole the _one_ thing that keeps him from ending it _._

 

_..._

 

 

Mingyu _halts._

Mingyu’s heart _pounds._

 

 

_...No._

 

 

And there the bastard swings his arm in parabolic motion.

Everything _slows down_ under Mingyu’s eyes.

It draws an arch from the top of the cliff beyond the edge of the abyss and across the chilly summer breeze before gravity slows down its flight…

 

 

_...No…_

 

 

Mingyu’s heart _stops—_

 

 

_No…_

 

 

At its highest reach, a _W_ shaped charm...

...It **glints**.

At its suspension point, for a fraction, it stops.

...It **shines**.

At its kinetic loss, the _W_ turns _M_ as it plummets down...

 

 

_Never—_

 

 

Mingyu _races._

 

 

 _..._ That’s _his life._

 

 

The inflammable adrenaline in his system ignites the force of his strides with defined and well-toned muscles in his legs detonating in franticness forward.

No stops.

And the distance that didn’t seem that long.

It shortens.

It’s cut down _fast._

_No stops._

He rushes beside that lowlife still sniggering after committing the most atrocious act of disrespectful indecency.

And he swings at that rat as he passes him by, running toward the edge, _chasing_ after the silver pendant.

Mingyu is almost at the edge.

He prepares himself.

He _braces_ himself.

His steps are firmer than they’ve ever been as he propels himself right at the borderline of the rocky cliff—

Mingyu _jumps—_

 

 

_That’s my life._

 

 

...No flailing of arms as he keeps them straight above his head.

...No ground beneath him.

...Nowhere to stand as his weight carries him down towards the lake.

No other thought and focus on his mind than the necklace breaking into the surface where rippling waves from the river mouth swallow it whole before his eyes...

 

 

_What’s left of my life…_

 

 

He hordes the most oxygen his chest allows in the deepest breath his lungs have ever taken with the mass of water growing immense under him.

His muscles tense up as he closes his eyes.

Only _one_ desire as the moon’s scintillating reflection on the water **glimmers** at him in welcome.

 

 

_...I want it back._

 

 

He _plunges—_

 

 

_My life._

 

 

Loud instantaneous foam and noisy underwater bubbles of air fight him in turbulent hurry on their way to the surface when his whole being cuts open a path as he advances greatly into the deep thanks to the height of the cliff as his body is engulfed by _—_

Water.

Cold, freezing.

All water.

The sole culprit of the stinging slap that leaves such prickling sensation on his skin.

Just water.

Numbing, veiling every sound with a particular ring.

He focuses on his last breath.

Cool.

Imprisons the air inside his chest.

Stark temperature drop.

And the oxygen _burns_ as he dives down.

_Consumed._

By every stroke down.

His eyes open.

It’s dark.

 

 

Where.

 

 

He dives towards the deep end.

It’s pure, inhospitable, icy blackness.

 

 

_Where._

 

 

The silver charm graces the muddy bottom, dusty sand particles floating gently around its intruding.

 

 

...Murky depths stir.

 

 

Mingyu’s core muscle spreads the wild vibrations pulsating through his cooling flesh, a transmission of the desperate message of his vividly beating heart to the liquid filling his ears and nose attempting to release every ransom molecule of oxygen from their confinement.

 

 

_I’m getting it back._

 

 

...The depths receive the message.

The vibrations of a wildly pulsating heart...

 

 

It resounds in his head as he dives down.

It’s conveyed through the resisting water pushed aside to let way for his rapidly advancing body.

 

 

...An underwater forest of roots.

...In the most remote nook.

 

 

Lungs and muscles condemn air reserves.

Water.

 

 

...It stirs.

 

 

He involuntarily liberates some air through his nose to fight back the water infiltrating his airways.

Expelled.

 

 

...A corporeal shadow.

...Tied up.

 

 

His face contorts.

Tight lips holding the gates closed—

From water.

Itching eyes hurting upon prolonged contact—

With water.

Confused eardrums losing all their grasp of equilibrium—

Because of _water._

 

 

Heavy roots hide the secret below...

...While the teasing cracks of hard twigs allow for a glimpse above.

Like slim ropes, there’s strength holding down arms.

Arms in a cross over an unmoving chest.

Dressed in seaweed.

Tucked in...

 

 

It’s uncomfortable.

It hurts.

It’s disorienting.

It’s cold.

But—

 

 

...Arms stir.

 

 

_Where—_

 

 

Mingyu dives _down._

...A shiver rakes his whole being.

It _hurts._

...And it’s _agonizing._

 

 

...Fingers twitch.

 

 

He opens his eyes—

And his pupils suffer at the foreign contact that touches their delicate and sensitive surface.

He _searches._

His brain trials and computes the darkness into discerning the location of the soaked ground.

 

 

_...Where._

 

 

...A clear semblance.

...Fairness darkened by the depths.

 

 

Sand settles over the silver charm.

 

 

...Full lips sealed.

 

 

Hidden silver will _not_ twinkle.

 

 

…

 

 

He _searches_ but water _crawls_ inside his airways.

But water can’t be held against filling his stomach.

But his eyes do _not_ adapt to this obscure _abyss_ of moist _nothingness._

 

 

Where _—_

 

 

His nails stroke the bottom.

Mingyu palms and pats the sand as it floats around, hurriedly displaced in slow motion.

Some gets in his eyes.

And it _hurts._

 

 

_Where—is it—_

 

 

But _—_

He _only_ finds…

...Pain.

In his muscles.

Exhaustion.

In his muscles.

Stinging.

In his muscles.

Freezing _—_

In his _flesh._

_...Burning._

In his _eyes._

…

He only finds himself _losing..._

...Losing the very last memory of _him_ , the last palpable token tying his life to _his_ , the last piece _them._

Losing _him_ to these same waters all over _again..._

...

Crushed.

His heart _hammers._

Heavy.

His heart _sinks._

_Heartsick._

His heart _aches._

...It’s agony.

…

… _Grief-stricken heartbreak..._

…

Desperation and desolation and devastation lace salty burning tears with the water.

 

 

...Lids burst open to dark watching eyes.

 

 

Mingyu _screams—_

And water forgives _none_ as it flows inside his wide open mouth and nostrils when his body instinctively convulses it out by coughing with a pulsating headache and continued gagging that wounds his vocal cords with salt as the last of his air flees upwards in bubbly shapes of damaged spheres.

 

 

The corporeal shadow dissolves into the water...

 

 

_...Is this how it is…_

 

 

He has imagined himself in this same situation _since—_

...Since that day.

Water and pain salt his eyes.

 

 

...Is this how _you_ felt—

 

 

...Water.

_Water burns._

Water _burns_ like fire...

...Only water burns _from the inside._

 

 

_...You..._

 

 

He gags and he swallows and he pushes himself up as he breathes in the water at the same time he tries to exhale it out while the only thing his muscles feel is the sting of a prolonged lack of oxygen.

 

 

_...My life…_

 

 

His _will_ is strong.

Because, _still_ , he swims up.

 

 

...I want _you_ back.

 

 

He stomps his feet on the sea bottom with sand particles chasing after his legs, levitating _after_ him.

But he needs oxygen so he can breathe so he can look for _his_ necklace so he can have _his life_ back.

The impulse dives his body upwards between bits and dots.

So he can have…

_Him._

...Back.

 

 

_Dark, foxy eyes—_

 

 

His mind conjures _him_ up.

 

 

_Gentle, shy smile—_

 

 

His strokes upwards slow down.

 

 

_...Wonwoo._

 

 

And, with divine moonlight rays impossibly filtering through the lake surface until such depths like spotlights dancing through the underwater groundswell to guide his path upwards, Mingyu chokes—

His throat constricts—holding water in—holding water out—

He reaches with his arm up—

His fingers closing around the cord of that moonlight ray...

His body floats...

His mouth agape…

Moonlight caresses his irises…

...His honey irises **sparkle**...

 

 

_...Wonwoo…_

 

 

He’s suspended in water, body swaying by the delicate undercurrent. ...Irises dulling.

 

 

_…wonwoo..._

 

...Water.

It—

Water wraps...

All around...

Mingyu’s skin.

His back.

His wrists.

His neck.

His lips.

...Mingyu’s heart _hurts…_

...With _the last_ of—of _his beats..._

 

 

...do you wish to _die..._

 

 

On hold—

 

 

...do you _wish_ to die...

 

 

Blurred.

 

 

...do you wish to _stay..._

 

 

_...back…_

 

 

_...your wish…_

 

 

_...my life…_

 

 

_...die…_

 

 

_...him..._

 

 

_stay._

 

 

...Water…

...Water burned…

...Water burned like fire…

...Burned like fire from the inside...

...Water, it now ignites…

_...Water..._

 

 

It ignites his lungs.

...He’s _breathing_ water.

Tears.

...It’s not _enough._

 

 

if you wish to stay…

say.

 

 

i _wish_ …

...to stay with _him._

 

 

then…

 

 

Water tightens around Mingyu’s waist.

Like ropes.

It tightens around his neck...

Water tightens around his wrists...

Water twists around his heart...

It’s _water_ holding his heart...

His pulsating, _beating_ —

Heart.

 

 

disjoin from your soul...

...and entrust your heart to me.

 

 

His blurred vision gathers focus.

 

 

...say.

 

 

With only _him_ in mind, he _nods..._

 

 

...And...

 

...Water condenses back together.

...It solidifies into the corporeal shadow.

 

 

Heartbeat—

 

 

Mingyu’s cool skin feels even colder fingertips gracing up the dip along his spine.

 

 

Heartbeat—

 

 

Long strings of shiny black seaweed seemingly hanging by a thread in their constant state of melting twirl around Mingyu’s wrists and dance around his neck before they lead to their origin.

 

 

Heartbeat—

 

 

The source of them tracing behind a fair and lightly defined torso Mingyu _knows_ too well.

 

 

Heartbeat—

 

 

_Clarity._

 

 

Heartbeat—heartbeat—heartbeat—

 

 

Dark…

 

 

Heartbeat—heartbeat— _heartbeat—_

 

 

...Foxy eyes—

 

 

... _Heartbeat—_

 

 

...It’s _him._

 

 

... _Heartbeat._

 

 

And water draws back, letting Mingyu’s heart go as well as it drags a part of him with it, loosening its hold on his heart before the current inside his throat flows outside through his mouth where lips are hovering over his.

 

 

... _Heart…_

 

 

Water carries whispers to their lips.

 

 

_...No beat._

 

 

wonwoo…

 

 

...mingyu.

 

 

It’s strange…

There’s a tickling along his spine where _he_ flicked his fingertips.

Melted seaweed blossoms from the small of his back.

Long, translucid strings of black seaweed.

With ragged edges that dance and sway as it dissolves into salt.

They move with the current, but they move on their own.

It’s like satin cords sliding with ease around his waist as it drapes along his figure.

And newborn strings twists down gracing his thighs and past his knees with a loving and welcoming touch.

They hide away his below with a thick dress of swirling seaweed with loose ends.

And there are more strings blossoming from the length of his spine up until his nape.

Those are long and float around his being, ends diluting into water.

...It’s foreign.

And.

Pain…

Sorrow…

His _heartbreak…_

...Dissolve at their ends.

There’s no need for oxygen _anymore._

 

 

End strings from both grace each other’s skin.

It conveys their thoughts.

Pupils connect.

 

 

...you drowned.

 

 

you drowned first...

 

 

Wonwoo’s hand meets Mingyu’s cheek.

 

 

A sad smile.

A lament.

 

 

what happens now…

 

 

_we stay._

...but your _soul_ needs to go.

 

 

He tilts his head back.

Eyes on the far away surface.

 

 

...what about yours…

 

 

His corpse sinks a bit.

His hair wafts and frames around his face.

 

 

He tips his head down, following _his_ eyes.

 

 

Mingyu’s fingers caress Wonwoo’s hair aside.

 

 

...mine already left.

it’s _waiting_ for yours...

 

 

Wonwoo’s hand trails down Mingyu’s neck.

 

 

it doesn’t expect yours to arrive _so soon..._

 

 

His corpse sinks closer to _his._

 

 

...i didn’t expect _you_ to _leave_ so soon.

 

 

Their foreheads touch.

Their eyes round, open.

They gaze.

 

 

...i missed you.

 

 

His lips thin containing bittersweet tears.

His eyes soften despite the itch.

 

 

...i’m sorry it happened.

 

 

Mingyu’s eyes shed Wonwoo’s tears.

Their hands look for each other’s.

Fingers interlace.

Palms close.

 

 

...i love you…

 

 

...Noses grace together…

As Mingyu gazes into Wonwoo’s eyes.

As Wonwoo gazes into Mingyu’s eyes.

There’s not a trace of life between the two.

Stripped from humanity.

Robbed from _life._

A future…

_Theirs._

Stolen.

…

But, not separated from _existence._

Thus…

Rewarded...

...With _eternity._

 

 

He lets go of one of _his_ hands.

He extends his arm upwards.

 

 

Above their heads…

From Wonwoo’s wrist is born a black string.

It swirls as it drapes in a sphere.

It traps emptiness.

...Until a ray of moonlight finds its way to it.

...And something **glows** inside.

A light **glints** through the sphere.

Through Wonwoo’s fingers, it **shines** , as they gently unfurl.

Through the moonlit path that **glimmers** in the dark...

Wonwoo releases Mingyu’s _soul_ to meet his up above.

In the vast night sky, dark, where the moon **twinkles** brighter than every other star.

_...There..._

...In the moon, surrounded by stars…

Their souls _reunite._

...And _here…_

...In the depths, surrounded by water...

...Just like _them…_

_Their lips too._

 

 

 

 

 

 

he _didn’t_ kill...

 

he didn’t _need_ to...

 

still…

 

_...Mingyu did die._

 

...and.

 

most importantly

 

...he got _him_ back.

 

**Author's Note:**

> **notes for myself:**
> 
> it's not heavy in words, it's kinda succinct at times, probably confusing. but idk, i like it, how it turned out. thanks for finishing it.
> 
> this one... i've had it written for a long time. and the way it's constructed is meant for a story about women, the first one i wrote is with an f/f pairing, but i wanted to do a mw version of it and finally bothered to finish rewriting it.
> 
> inspired by: the song i left in the opening notes, ["River"](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Xmx5eIvGck8) by Tula.
> 
> "with my hands before my eyes  
>  I give away my sight  
>  as the colours start to fade  
>  the waters wash away  
>  and the River comes"
> 
>  
> 
> **notes for readers:**
> 
> saw someone sent a prompt to fanartist [protein](https://twitter.com/polish_protein) and i told her i had a fic very similar to it. she said she'd like to read so here it is i guess. check her out if you dont know her!! she has a ton of minwon fanart, it's awesome and super beautiful :)
> 
> i used something from [my main fic](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16871599/chapters/39619342), from the (unposted) 2AM chapter c: can't wait for you to knowww
> 
> i don't really have much to say about this one, so thank you so very much for reading!!!!!
> 
> how was it?? the reading?? the narration is not structured like most fics so i invite you to let me know what you think of it in the comments if you want!! we can chat about it!!
> 
> my policy: i do like to hear what you think (or thought throughout it) but if you don't want to comment at all that's okay too so don't feel pressured babes ily thanks for reading uwu. for those who'd like to comment: if you don't know what to say but would like to do so (don't be shy i already love u), don't feel pressured to be coherent, just smash that keyboard or whatever. sometimes a hdfgadgf holds more power than an essay. not to say essays aren't good, they are too. everything's good lmao. or you can just leave me a heart, <3 or ♡ or kudos to let me know you read it if you want uwu
> 
> you can find me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/darkwlightb) or [curious cat](https://curiouscat.me/darkwlightb) if you wanna chat!! 
> 
> also i post meanie [here (chaptered fics)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/darkwlightb/pseuds/darkwhites) and [here (one shots)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/darkwlightb/pseuds/lightblacks).
> 
> **Edit 30/03/2019:**
> 
> Thank you to everyone who rereads this and those who have played [the calligrams game](https://twitter.com/darkwlightb/status/1111599246178955264) with me (everyone's welcomed to come and play it with me too!), you're all the best readers, and without you the meaning of this fic would just stay here. ♡♡♡♡♡♡♡
> 
> There is one person who has been talking to me about this fic (and all of my other ones) for literal hours and hours, spending her dawns talking to me about it and commenting every aspect of it and... For all that I write, it's left me speechless and hitting the keyboard senselessly, even after reading and rereading these conversations over and over again. Angel has gone all out to show me how much she likes my fics to such extents that I just cannot receive all this love and do nothing about it because it feels as if I'm not appreciative enough. Snatching my heart, making my eyes teary and giving me goosebumps because her every reaction is priceless. In her words, this fic is "this fic it’s so precious that if it were a book it’s the one that i’ll be bringing with me often" and "And i wont put it in my bag. I’d carry and hold it.". Even if all the population of this planet sent her a billion hearts on my behalf, it still wouldn't be enough to let her know how thankful I am. Thank you so much for every single little word, space and dot you've texted me, I will always carry them inside my heart. Thank you for nurturing my confidence and making me appreciate my own stuff even more ♡ Hope we can be friends for a long time ♡
> 
> i hope you have a good morning/day/afternoon/night/dawn!!! ♡♡♡♡♡♡♡  
>   
> 
> smooches4all


End file.
